Print modules may come in various forms, but may be grouped into two types: those that comprise a supply of ink within them and those that both hold a supply of ink inside the print head as well as include an exterior supply of ink in a reservoir distant from the moving print module and print head. These two types of print modules are often referred to as “on-axis” and “off-axis” print modules respectively. With some off-axis print modules, a supply of ink is provided to the moving print module by a tube leading from the supply to a port in the print module. With other off-axis print modules, the supply of ink may be provided to the moving print module by both an existing supply of ink within the print module as well as the exterior reservoir of ink. In both cases, however, issues may arise after installation of either type of these off-axis print modules. Specifically, if the proper steps are not taken, air may be introduced into the module that may eventually effect the operations of the print head. Even further, an off-axis print module that is provided to a consumer with ink present in it may structurally compromise the components of the print module over time. Still further, if the consumer purchases a print module that includes an internal supply of ink therein, the consumer may have to purchase a number of different modules based on which colors will be used in the printing process.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.